Simply Irresistible
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [OtogixHonda] Otogi knew he was irresistible. ... So why was it that no matter how obviously he flirted, Honda seemed oblivious to his advances?


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned herein that would involve ownership... Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi._**

* * *

**- warnings -**  
Fluff. Humor. 

**- author says... -**  
I have been in such a fluffy mood lately that it's not even right. XD This would be my first OtogixHonda fic... actually, it was the first fic I wrote with Honda as a major character at all, but it took my forever to get off my lazy ass and type it... hence "Paying Up" was written and posted before I even got around to typing this, haha! But I loved Otogi pouting and getting frustrated; it was fun. 

* * *

Otogi knew he was irresistible. If the looks strangers gave him in public weren't enough to assure him of that, then the fan mail proclaiming love and adoration was. It wasn't just women that fell for his charms, but men too... and Otogi was willing to give everyone a fair try, if he liked what he saw. It always turned out that they fell at his feet and followed him like lovesick puppies. 

So why was it that no matter how obviously he flirted, Honda seemed oblivious to his advances? 

Honestly, as though the invitation - "Hey, Honda, want to go out for dinner?" - hadn't been conspicuous enough (and entirely not Otogi's style), Otogi imagined that the way he was looking at, talking to, and acting around Honda was more than enough to give him away. Yet Honda seemed not to notice at all... and that bothered the hell out of Otogi. He never went unnoticed! 

"Have you seen Shizuka lately?" Honda was asking, interrupting Otogi's bad mood... and then adding to it. No, he refused believe that Honda was thinking about Shizuka while he was out with THE Ryuuji Otogi... how rude! Not that it was any sort of official date or anything... and Otogi did like the little brunette beauty as much as anyone else... oh, Honda was still talking. "...and Jou told me she'd be back, but I haven't seen her." 

Otogi put on his best smile - a smile that would have melted the hearts of people worldwide - and got only a smile in return; Otogi didn't sense any melting. Inwardly he pouting, he answered casually, "I haven't heard from her lately." Quick to change the topic, Otogi leaned forward and pitched his voice to make it sound scandalous. "You know what sounds really good right now?" 

"What?" 

STILL completely oblivious. "Ice cream." It was a ludicrous and obvious attempt at attention, but desperate situations called for that sort of cliché. 

And that was how Otogi found himself with a bowl of cherry ice cream in hand, eating so evocatively that he was worried he was going to be kicked out for public indecency. As it was, he had managed to get the phone numbers of 3 passing women and 1 male waiter, but Honda was chatting as calmly as ever; no swooning, no melting, and no ogling. Nothing. Otogi internally cursed his bad luck; he had to be the one to fall for a guy who was either dense as a pole or deliberately ignoring the innuendo that had been thrown at him all night. Still he continued to listen to Honda, smiling at all the right times, his lips curling sensually around his spoon, leaving nothing to the imagination... Otogi could see people at adjacent tables staring, but Honda didn't seem to catch any of it. 

Otogi began to wonder if he should have dropped the subtle flirtation and been blunt: even Honda couldn't ignore that. Instead, with sunset fast reaching it's close Otogi suggested they go for a walk... 

...What he didn't add was that if the walk just _happened_ to lead to Otogi's bedroom, so be it. 

"I never would have pegged you as a 'sunset walks through the park' type of guy," Honda teased as they walked through the park. Otogi grinned. 

"I'll try anything once, twice if I like who I'm doing it with." Otogi winked, and Honda just laughed and made some off-hand comment that made it quite clear he thought that Otogi was joking. Otogi resisted the urge to throttle him, and instead heaved a small sigh, looking around. They were alone. The sun was setting. The atmosphere was as perfect as perfect could get... And, goddamnit, Honda had started chatting about something else! 

To hell with subtlety. 

Otogi spied a bench just to Honda's left and pushed the other boy back onto it, leaning down to kiss the startled brunet. 

A few seconds passed... then a moment... and then Honda was pulling Otogi down, deepening the kiss, tongue eagerly running along Otogi's lower lip. Otogi had to pull back; if Honda could kiss him like that, how had he been so oblivious all night? He realized that Honda was laughing at him... 

"You could have done that hours ago and skipped that whole dinner fiasco," Honda told him with a wide grin. "I thought the spoon was about 10 seconds from screaming rape." 

Otogi's jaw fell open in shock, and for a moment he was uncharacteristically uncollected. "Y-you knew I was flirting with you?" 

Honda nodded. "Of course; the whole restaurant knew you were flirting with me." 

"And you... you just let me make an ass of myself." 

"It was fun to watch." Honda stood, stretching slightly. "So, are you planning to come home with me, or would you prefer to beat around the bush for a few more hours?" 

Otogi stared, blinking, trying to gather his thoughts... and then he grinned. How clever of Honda! He nodded, and followed as Honda changed their course and led towards his house. 

-end-


End file.
